The Naruto Files
by X3cherryblossomX3
Summary: Emails, blogs, texts, notes passed, etc. of the characters. There are lemons and lime from chappy 4 and on. The story is sooo much better than this summary. This is my first story so plz r&r and no flames plz! D thx!


Srry that its soo hard to read i mean the editing thing won't let me make it more spaced out  
it bugs me a lot...does anyone know how to make each email more spaced out?????  
**Disclamer**: I do not own Naruto tho i would like die if i could XD

The Naruto Files  
The Beginning  


From: CherryBlossom

To: HottieMagnet

Subject: the beginning of the end!!!!!!

I cannot believe that Monday is the 1st day of school!!!!! I am ecstatic!!! I wonder what high school will be like. I hope that :

1)I will be able to find a hot bf(preferably the guy that I have been crushing on for the past few years of  
my pathetic life! ("cough cough" Sasuke "cough cough")  
2)I won't fail high school (why do I even think about this… I am a straight A+ student…so I think)  
3)I won't be a total clutz and humiliate myself(especially in front of my crush "O God!")  
4)I'll be able to be in most of my classes with you (really wish that could happen but im just dreaming…)

I am writing this and yet I know that the world is not a perfect place and that half the things that I want to happen will not happen and half the things that I wish will go perfect will probably go wrong!!!!!! OMG!!!! I'm freaking out!!!!! God HLP ME!!!!!!!

Sakura X3

p.s. the schedule just came through the mail!!!  
p.p.s. I think the world is turning it's bak on me!!!

From: HottieMagnet

To: CherryBlossom

Subject: The key to ur problems is to chillax!

Sakura, babe, take a chill pill! You have to look at the bright side. U shouldn't b sooo "ecstatic" as you say. INBD(It's no big deal), well for me at least.

1)u r a hot and smexy chic that any guy would b dying to date! And ur with me rnt u? also u do not have  
a pathetic life! Sasuke soo luvs u!!!!! (if Sasuke doesn't doesn't work out, im here for u to make things better. K?)  
2)You will not fail!!! Gosh sakura! If u fail, ill fail with ya :)  
3)ok, u CAN b a clutz SOMETIMES. But that doesn't mean that ull b one in high school! Wat r u soo  
worked up about?  
4)I really wish im in ur classes too!!! I luv you!!!

Ur rambling again!!! U have to chillax(like I have said bfor)!!! And bsides, me(ur god), is here to help u!

Ino X3

p.s. I got mine too!!!! We've gotta compare!!!!!  
p.p.s. No its not!!! U still have me!!!

From: CherryBlossom

To: HottieMagnet

Subject: The Shit has hit the room

My schedule:

1)advisement-Kurenai  
2)Science-Gai  
3)Geometry-Kakashi  
4)break  
5)history-Asuma  
6)Language Arts-Iruka  
7)lunch/leadership  
8)Drama-Orochimaru  
9)P.E./cheerleading- Anko

Wat about u??? I am eager to c wat classes u have!!! O I totally wish we have the exact same schedule!!! Then I wouldn't freak out as much….soooo anxious!!!!!!!

Sakura X3

p.s. I'm surprised that I got into drama and cheerleading…I wonder  
p.p.s. type as fast as u can (im getting impatient every second, even tho I haven't even sent this to u!)

From: HottieMagnet

To: CherryBlossom

Subject: The shit has been cleaned out

My schedule:

1)advisement-Kurenai "EEEKKKKKKKK!!!!!! THE SAME!!!!!"  
2)history-Asuma "Awwwwwwww…"  
3)Language Arts-Iruka "Awwwwwwww…"  
4)break "at least we get to c each other"  
5)Science-Gai "Awwwwwwww…"  
6)Geometry-Kakashi "Awwwwwwww…"  
7)lunch/leadership "more time to c and talk to each other!"  
8)yearbook-Kurenai "well at least I'll get to take pics of all our friends and us!"  
9)P.E./yearbook "P.E. time?"

sigh just as u have predicted princess, we only have several classes 2gether T.T "!!!!" O.O I wont survive w/o u! ur mi little computer!!!!! jkjk. well I wish us both good luck XD !!!

Ino X3

p.s. I am too! Who would've known?...  
p.p.s. lolz srry that I can't type that fast jkjk!

From: CherryBlossom

To: HottieMagnet

Subject: awww… u called me princess

welllll….that was quick enough XD im just glad that we at least have one class 2gether!!!!!! The world has heard our prayers!!!!! I wonder wat Sasuke's schedule is… hmm….. ill email him! "ding" Great idea!!! Ok well ill brb :D

Sakura X3

From: HottieMagnet

To: CherryBlossom

Subject: Be bak soon!!!

Don't b long Sakura! Ill be waiting for the report!!!!!

luv ya,  
Ino X3

From: CherryBlossom

To: SasukeUchiha

Subject: Wat's ur schedule? Im just wondering…

Hi. So um im just wondering wat ur schedule is… for my friend…not that I want to know… shes just ummm… too shy…yea! So um can you plz tell me? Thx!

-Sakura

From: SasukeUchiha

To: CherryBlossom

Subject: ok…

1)advisement-Kurenai  
2) Science-Gai  
3)Geometry-Kakashi  
4)break  
5)history-Asuma  
6)Language Arts-Iruka  
7)lunch  
8)Drama-Orochimaru  
9)P.E.-Anko  
Here's mine. Wats urs?

p.s. who's ur friend? Or is it just u?

From: CherryBlossom

To: SasukeUchiha

Subject: yea sure!

1)advisement-Kurenai  
2)Science-Gai  
3)Geometry-Kakashi  
4)break  
5)history-Asuma  
6)Language Arts-Iruka  
7)lunch/leadership  
8)Drama-Orochimaru  
9)P.E./cheerleading- Anko

so umm… yea… this is it…  
well cya at school

p.s. its umm……..um….this friend um from um another school… yea…another school! So um yea :D

From: SasukeUchiha

To: CherryBlossom

Subject: …

sure…

From: CherryBlossom

To: HottieMagnet

Subject: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!! I must be dreaming!

OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! SASUKE AND I HAVE THE EXACT SAME SCHEDULE!!!!!!!!! CAN U BELIEVE IT???? I AM GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEK!!!!!!!! YOU HAD BETTER BE THERE FOR ME!!!!!!!K????

1) im like freaking out and hypervenalating  
2)How will I survive?????  
3)your not gonna leave me are you???

bottom line is that I need help!!!!!!!! What if I do sumthin stupid in front of him?? ill b humiliated for the rest of mi life and he'll probably nvr like me!!!!!!!!!!!! XP I hav to die!!! Or sumthing!!!!!

Sakura X3

From: HottieMagnet

To: CherryBlossom

Subject: Really?

YOU R ONE LUCKY GRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! U should b grateful that he's in all of your classes! More time for you to bond w/ each other. C its not a bad thing!

1)U shouldn't bcuz: refer to above  
2)U will survive bcuz: refer to above  
3)Of course not! U freaktard! Jkjk baka! Lolz

U so don't need help! U have been tutored by me(ur great master)! And u won't! just like be yourself and pretend he isn't there and trust me that always works for me. O and I KNOW that he LOVES u!!! And don't u dare leave ME!!!!!!

Ino X3

p.s. u wanna hang out this weekend? I wanna do sum bak to school shoppin. XD

From: CherryBlossom

To: HottieMagnet

Subject: OK…I guess

Well…I guess ur rite…I mean u r an EXPERT in these things… o and yes I will go shopping w/ u XD u gotta like help me get new clothing…u have great taste!!!

Sakura X3


End file.
